


Tender, Loving Care Matters The Most In This Harsh World

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Doyle is hurt!!!!!!!





	Tender, Loving Care Matters The Most In This Harsh World

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: If Tender, Loving Care bothers you, do NOT read. Also if you are squicked by Unnceessary Bathing, move along. There's nothing here to see. 
> 
> A/N: Beta'd by five people for gramar, puncutation, plot, and pointe of view. And for the steamy sex scenes below.

Doyle was hurt! Bodie raced to his partner's side. Blood poured from the large, bloody gash on his curley, brown head and poolled under his curley, brown hair, making it sticky. Damn, but Bodie loved to run his fingers through that curley, brown hair! And now it was all sticky with blood that was pouring from the gash in Doyle's head. 

Bodie looked around. "Who did this to you, my love? Who! I demand you tell me so I can blow a hole in their chests!" He pulled his gun. "I have dumdums.Doyle, speak to me!" 

"Cowley? Is that you, love?" 

Bodie was affronted and shocked. Cowley? His beloved Ray and Cowley were- NO! He refused to think about Cowley, naked. skinny and ckrawny, touching his beloved partner. He'd fix this right now. 

"Doyle?" Bodie raced back to the Capri and found a firstaid kit. He raced back to Doyle's side. Doyle's luminous green eyes were open now. 

"William?" 

"Bodie. Just Bodie. You've got a head gash. It's all bloody and sticky and ruining your curls. Lay still and I'll fix it." 

"Okay. I trust you." Doyle blinked back tears. Bodie wiped them away with a bloody finger, making red streaks under Doyle's eyes. He looked silly like that, so Bodie used the end of Doyle's jacket to clean his face before he took out a large bandage and began wrapping it carefully around and around Doyle's gash, which was bleeding. 

"You need to go to bed and rest. I'll get you to the car." Bodie scooped up Doyle in his arms and bestowed a kiss on his full, inviting lips. "I love you, Ray." 

"Bodie, I'm going to be sick." Doyle threw up on Bodie, making a big mess. 

"It's okay, my love." He tenderly carried Doyle to the car and got him into the seat. Then he drove to his flat.Then he tenderly carried Doyle from the care, up the front pavement, up the six steps and to the outside door to his block. Then he had to carefully manoeuver Doyle into one arm while he got his keys out of his very tight trousers. Then he opened the door and tenderly carried Doyle up six flights of stairs to his front door. He'd forgot that there was an elevator. 

Then he opened his front door and took Doyle into his bedroom. Doyle held onto Bodie tightly, moaning softly and quietly. Bodie put Doyle on the bed, then pulled down the bedspread so it wouldn't get messy from the vomit and blood and dirt from the ground where Doyle was laying when Bodie first found him and the grass stuck to his bum. Getting on the clean sheets. 

Once Bodie had taken off Doyle's jacket, jumper, vest, trousers, socks and pants, he took off Doyle's shoes as well. Then tenderly he carried Doyle to the bath and put in in. After filling it with nice, warm water where he put some bubblebath, he tenderly bathed his beloved partner gently. Once Doyle was clean and shiny, he washed his hair. 

Wrapping his partner is a thick fluffy towel, he carried gently Doyle back to the bed and went back to fetch fresh, clean bandages for Doyle's gashed head. He inspected the bad spot, determined that it didn't need stitches, and he covered it with fresh plasters and cool ointment before he bandaged Doyle's clean, curley hair. 

Bodie stood, panting heavily from all of his hard work, and grinned. Doyle grinned back. 

Bodie tucked his beloved partner back into bed, covered him with cool, clean white starched sheets, kissed his forehead, and then sat beside the bed, holding Doyle's hand while his partner slept the sleep of healing love. 

The End


End file.
